


Late Night Snuggles

by Glass



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gentle, M/M, Snuggling, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14531709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glass/pseuds/Glass
Summary: In which Togami comes home late and tired, actually letting himself loosen up a bit.





	Late Night Snuggles

It was already past 6:00 PM, and Togami hadn’t come home yet. Naegi was normally patient with his boyfriend, knowing how hard he worked during the week, but this just seemed ridiculous. Any normal day he’d have been home by 3:00 or 4:00 like any other normal human being would. 

No matter how impatient Naegi was he couldn’t speed up time, and thinking about it just slowed it down even more. He sat on the couch, still wearing his pajamas that were too big for him. He hadn’t bothered to get ready for the day, seeing as he had no plans to actually leave the house today.

After a long while of sitting, and thinking about when Togami would come back, Naegi heard a car pull in to the driveway. It was 7:32 PM now, and Naegi has originally planned to scold his boyfriend for being so late returning home but now he was too excited to even do that.

As Togami walked in, he set down the briefcase he carried everywhere business related, and kicked off his shoes. Naegi got up, walking over to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his torso from behind. “I missed you..” he pressed his face against his back. “You can’t just disappear for so long like that..” He let go as Togami turned to face him, carding his fingers through the brunnettes hair “I Didn’t expect today to be so long. I would have told you ahead of time if I had known I would be gone this long.” He lifted the smaller boy up off his feet, and began carrying him to the bedroom.

They were both tired. Naegi hasn’t had any energy at all since the day had began, and Togami had finally reached his limit for a while. He set Naegi down on the bed, before laying down himself. After he got comfortable under the covers, he pulled Naegi close. Naegi didn’t mind. He was held close to the heirs chest. This way he could listen to his heartbeat, and relax. 

They didn’t say much for a while, too busy enjoying being so close to one another. 

After a while of silence, Naegi smiled a bit, and whispered quietly “Goodnight Togami...”

...

“Goodnight...”


End file.
